


Weather Watching

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Weather Watching

**Title:** Weather Watching  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Storm  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Weather Watching

~

“There’s a storm brewing,” Hermione said.

Ron glanced up at the blue skies. “There is? Looks fine to me,” he said.

But Hermione was staring in the courtyard, where Harry and Malfoy were facing each other.

“Harry’s in trouble,” Ron declared, beginning to move.

“Wait, Ron...”

Ron got within earshot just in time to hear Malfoy say, “Finally,” before he pulled Harry into his arms and snogged him.

“What the--?”

Hermione pulled Ron’s wand from his nerveless fingers. “Look,” she said.

Harry was leaning into the kiss, clearly enjoying it, and Ron groaned.

Hermione smiled. She did love weather watching.

~


End file.
